


Coming Home

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anon Prompt, Cheesy, Cousins, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, but not really, fic based on early speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon finally returns home but changed person. He knows who he is now and he needs Sansa to know it too.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask on Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Jon returns North. Sansa is upset. "You just left me Jon! Without talking to me first!" The tension boils over and he finally kisses her
> 
> Based on 7x01 and 7x02 - post canon i guess. *unbeta'd so pardon the mistakes!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

The skies were still dark and the air chilly as Sansa blinked at the ceiling above her. The faint flickers that came from the small flames still burning in the dying embers cast dancing shadows on the stone floor of the Lord’s chambers. The sun would be up soon and yet Sansa had no desire to leave her bed. 

Sansa had only dreamt of returning to a home she once knew. She often prayed to the Seven and even to the Old Gods that she would make her way home one day and leave King’s Landing for good. And there she was, Lady of Winterfell and now, Warden of the North, laid covered in furs in her mother’s bed, with a guard keeping watch outside her door. She recalled once, a long time ago, of times in the night when she awoke to sounds of Arya snoring or the faint laughs of Robb’s and Jon’s as they shuffled past her old room.

 _Jon_ …

She had thought of him often, ever since he left Winterfell for Dragonstone, to meet with the Dragon Queen Daenerys. Many moons had passed since then and Sansa’s hopes of Jon’s return to the North abated as the days came and gone. She missed him. She missed his shy laugh, she missed talking to him and sharing her thoughts with him. 

She missed Jon.To her, he was just Jon. She had a fondness for him, a tender spot in her heart -  one that grew the more they spent their days and evenings in each other’s company ever since they seized Winterfell back from the Boltons. Jon’s presence was comforting and it had been sorely different and difficult without him around.

Sansa wiped away a stray tear that rolled off her cheek as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Sleep was a transient thing and Sansa resigned in trying to capture it.

A hard pounding on the door jolted Sansa out of her trance and out of her bed. Hastily pulling her night robe together, Sansa opened the door cautiously.

“Jon?”

A familiar mass of furs draped over broad shoulders that piled up to a head that wore a slicked back bun was all it took for Sansa to recognize whom it was who stood before her.

“Sansa,” Jon beamed at her as he turned around. There were snowflakes melting in his hair and cloak and Jon truly looked like a wildling and not all like a King. Sansa was stunned into silence and only opened the door wider for him to enter.

Sansa’s silent stare followed Jon as he stood before the fireplace and waited for her to approach. He didn’t mean to startle her but it was the only way to have her alone to speak with.

“Jon…” a million thoughts raced through her mind and yet none she was able to articulate.

A fleeting moment passed by as both Jon and Sansa locked their eyes onto each other’s. He seemed tired and perhaps slightly aged but there was a peace behind his dark grey eyes.

“Sansa, I-”

“You… You just left me, Jon! Without talking to me first!”

Jon paused mid sentence as he watched Sansa with her eyes widening at him and her eyebrows furrowing in anger. It was as he expected and his heart swelled a little at the thought.

“How could you, Jon? I… I was alone and I needed you! You abandoned your people, your home! You abandoned me!”

“Sansa.. Please, you will awake the others-”

“I care not if I do! How dare you come back here without telling me, and…. and not even a raven to send news of your well- being! I had no knowledge of you alive or dead, Jon! I waited for you to come home, every day and every night and-”

Jon’s mouth suddenly crashed on hers and quietened her rant. Sansa’s breath hitched in her chest and her eyes fluttered close as she sank into his arms. His tongue parted her soft lips hungrily as it sought hers and whatever anger that was in her vanished completely. 

“Jon.. I..” Sansa panted as Jon finally pulled away from their embrace. She didn’t understand what had happened. Jon Snow, her half -brother had just given her the kiss she had longingly dreamed of receiving, but in those dreams, those lips belonged to a prince. 

“And I came back. For you.”

“But… but.. how… no.. no…you’re my brother, Jon. I… I love you, I do but we.. can’t… we.. cannot be…” Sansa mumbled, her mind and body still rattled from the kiss .

“Aye. But Sansa, I do love you. More…. than I thought. I came back for you… to tell you the truth..”

“Truth? What truth?” Sansa demanded as she recoiled from Jon.

“Ned Stark…. Father… He isn’t my father. I am not your brother… and I can no longer be the King in the North now,” Jon said as he closed in on Sansa.

“What…..what do you… What does that mean, Jon? I don’t understand…”

“It means that I am not the blood of Winterfell. Well, not really,” Jon chuckled as he reached out for her.

“What….why are you laughing?” 

“Because I was so ashamed of loving you, but now no longer. I am free to do so, without shame.”

“You love … me? But why… and how could you…?” Sansa was desperate for answers. It had been very confusing the past few moments.

“With this,” Jon handed her a piece of creased old parchment.

Sansa could not believe the words as she read it quietly to herself. The scroll slipped out of her hands as she stared questioningly at Jon. The words were written in bold and would be forever etched in her mind.

_Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark... secretly wed in Dorne.. son named Aegon Targaryen.._

Sansa read the words over and over, shaking her head in disbelief still.

_Aunt Lyanna. Jon was Lyanna’s son. Father brought home her baby. That baby was Jon._

"Aegon..? Are you.. the son?" Sansa asked, her eyes wide and glimmering.

Jon looked away. He was not Aegon. He had always been Jon. "I'm still Jon, Sansa. Your Jon."

Sansa’s hand flew to her mouth as she connected in her mind, bits of her childhood memories, of Robb and the things her mother had once spoke to her of Jon. It all made sense now. Sansa couldn’t bear to look at Jon, to let him see her cry. 

“Sansa?” Jon asked meekly. Sansa lifted her tear-filled eyes to his and could not to look away.  _Jon. My Jon._

“Oh Jon… I’m so glad you’ve come home.”


End file.
